


Queen Anne (Drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My next drawing of the women from the Musketeers - Queen Anne.  </p>
<p>This drawing seemed to fight me the whole way but I hope I captured enough of her regal elegance and strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Anne (Drawing)

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
